Arriverais je un jour à mes fins?
by Nicolina
Summary: Drago n'en peut plus de sa vie mais on va vite le faire changer d'avis...Slash HarryDrago


Arriverais-je un jour à mes fins?  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash(Relation entre homme, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago, Harry et Severus.  
  
Disclamer: Malheureusement je ne possède aucun des personnages de Harry Potter et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.  
  
Genre: Humour et Romance  
  
Petit mot: Bon voilà encore une fic! J'ai eu cette idée, il y a 1 semaine et demie. J'avoue que c'est le stress qui m'a fait faire cette fic et c'était pour l'évacuer. Et bien sur c'est Drago qui a tout pris le pauvre.  
  
Cette fic est pour M.A.T. Il comprendra, j'en suis certain.  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous. ^_______^  
  
Hum! Hum! Je me demande comment je vais faire? C'est qu'il y a pleins de possibilités. Franchement j'ai le choix. Bon! Je me décide pour le toit. Je sors donc de la salle commune me dirigeant vers le toit. Argh! Mais pourquoi je fais ça? Peut-être que j'en ai marre. Il faut dire que j'ai complètement pété les plombs cette après-midi.  
  
J'ai fait une crise de nerf dans les règles de l'art. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Il aurait fallu que je me contrôle mais là s'en était trop. J'en ai vraiment assez de cette vie. Bien sur cette situation en a fait rire plus d'un. Je me suis fait littéralement humilier et tout ça devant Potter. Il s'est bien marré à mes dépens. Ah! Je le hais celui-là.  
  
Bon! Le toit. Ca y'est, je suis arrivé. Je me dirige vers le bord et juge la distance jusqu'au sol. Belle chute. Eh bien! Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. J'aimerais voir leur tête quand ils apprendront que je ne suis plus. Ils vont tous chialer. Ca va! On peut rêver. Je monte sur le bord.  
  
Je me sens attirer vers la bas. C'est enivrant comme sensation. Je ferme les yeux et commence à partir en avant quand je sens qu'on me retient. Je suis tiré vers l'arrière et je tombe sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que. . .? Dis-je.  
  
J'essais de me dépêtrer de la personne qui me tient. Mais y'a un sens pour se relever? Après quelques tentatives vaines, j'arrive enfin à me relever. J'époussette mes vêtements. Mais qui est l'imbécile qui m'a empêché de sauter? Je baisse la tête vers la personne qui est restée à terre et. . .  
  
-POTTER???  
  
Il se relève et me regarde. De tous les élèves, il faut que je tombe sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve.  
  
-MAIS EST-CE Q'UN JOUR TU VAS ME LAISSER FINIR CE QUE JE COMMENCE? M'emportais-je.  
  
-C'est comme ça que tu me remercie? Me dit-il de la façon la plus naturelle du monde.  
  
Je lui ferais bien ravaler sa phrase pour qu'il s'étouffe avec. Il reprend.  
  
-Je viens de te sauver la vie.  
  
Mais il est con ou il le fait exprès? Dans son cas, j'opterais pour la première solution. Je me demande même pourquoi je me pose la question.  
  
-Mais tu m'as rien sauvé du tout. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Potter.  
  
Et sur ces derniers mots, je le pousse et retourne à la salle commune. Mais de quoi il se mêle?  
  
********  
  
Bon! Ma première tentative a échoué. J'ai tout de même trouver un autre moyen. Je vais m'enterrer vivant. [1] Là, cette fois ce sera la bonne. Bon allons-y! Ca sera peut-être mieux qu'hier. Je commence à creuser avec une pelle qua j'ai trouvé. Me demandez pas où je l'ai eu, en fait, elle m'est apparue comme par magie devant moi.  
  
Bof! Après tout, je suis un sorcier, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner. Je continue de creuser. Franchement ce boulot devrait être incombé au elfes de maison, ils sont là pour ça. C'est dur quand même. Mais franchement, je suis vraiment idiot et y'a que moi qui ai le droit de me traiter comme ça. Je pourrais utiliser deux pelles, ça irait beaucoup plus vite. Crabbe passe a côté de moi et me demande:  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dray?  
  
-Je creuse, ça se voit pas?  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu n'utilise pas la magie? [2]  
  
Crabbe repart et je le regarde avec de gros yeux. Je m'approche de l'arbre le plus proche et m'y tape la tête. Mais je suis vraiment trop con et il n'y a que moi pour le dire. J'y ai pas pensé. Et un coup de trop et c'est le trou noir.  
  
Je me réveille. Il fait nuit. Ah! Mais c'est pas vrai, j'ai perdu du temps. Bon au boulot, je creuse donc le trou par magie. Ca y'est. Je descends dedans et m'allonge. Je lance un sort pour que la terre me recouvre. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis presque entièrement recouvert quand je sens que ce qui me fait une couverture se retire. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Sans que je comprenne, je suis sorti et je sens quelque chose sur mes lèvres.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux et. . .POTTER??? Au secours! Potter m'embrasse. C'est un cauchemar. Sans attendre plus, je le repousse et il tombe sur les fesses. Je passe ma main sur mes lèvres pour les essuyer.  
  
-T'ES COMPLETEMENT DINGUE POTTER? QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS????  
  
-Ben! Je t'ai sauvé la vie. T'avais les yeux fermés et t'étais pale. . .comme un mort.  
  
-La prochaine fois, regarde si je respire avant de m'embrasser. Beurk! Mais t'es vraiment idiot et t'as encore tout gâché, criais-je en colère.  
  
Je me relève encore une fois et laisse Potter en plan qui lui est toujours par terre. Tant pis, je recommencerais demain. C'est ne me rendant à la salle commune que je remarque une grande colline avec un gros caillou en bas. Si je fais ça bien, je pourrais peut-être atterrir dessus.  
  
Bon! Mes pauvres cheveux si bien peigné en pâtiraient mais tant pis, je les sacrifie quand même. J'espère seulement que Potter ne viendra pas m'emmerder cette fois.  
  
********  
  
Voilà enfin le moment fatidique. J'ai attendu ça toute la journée. Les cours étaient très longs et d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'écouter les profs. J'en vois pas l'intérêt. Bon! Je suis sur la colline. J'ai du chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver en bas.  
  
J'ai tout calculé, digne des grands calculs de maths. Bon! Je devrais atterrir sur le gros rocher en 1 minute 30 secondes et 60 centièmes. Je vais y arriver. Je vais vraiment y arriver cette fois. Niark, niark, niark! Je me baisse, prend une position des plus étrange et m'élance.  
  
Je roule, roule, roule, roule, roule, roule, roule et . . . Je suis arrêté. Mais non! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? J'essais de voir qui ou quoi m'a retenu. Je suis légèrement ébloui et ne vois pas qui c'est car c'est bien une personne . Puis le perturbateur m'apparaît. NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis maudit!  
  
-POTTER!!!!  
  
Il sursaute. Je suis surpris et je roule de nouveau vers le bas de la colline. Ah! Enfin! Et non! Loupé, je me suis arrêté. C'est PAS vrai. Je me sens soulevé. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Nan! Potter m'a pris dans ses bras.  
  
-LACHE-MOI POTTER!!!  
  
-Mais je viens de te sauver la vie. Tu aurais put t'écraser contre ce gros rocher et y fracasser ta si jolie frimousse, me dit-il en souriant.  
  
-POT. . .QUOI???  
  
Je le regarde étonné. Nan mais, je rêve? Jolie frimousse? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de dire ça?  
  
-Dis-moi Potter? Tu te serais pas fracasser la tête avant moi pour dire des choses pareilles?  
  
Il commence à rougir et détourne la tête.  
  
-Non, me répond t-il.  
  
-Bon! Tu pourrais peut-être me poser maintenant?  
  
-D'accord  
  
Il me dépose à terre et je le regarde mais lui ne me regarde pas et semble gêné. Sans attendre plus, je retourne une fois de plus à ma salle commune. Je désespère vraiment d'arriver à mes fins. Bon! Je réessaierais demain. Encore!  
  
********  
  
Ca y'est, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen. La crise de rire[3] Peut-être qu'avec un sort et de bonnes blagues ça marchera. Je vais dans la grande salle. J'ai préparé mon sort. Je m'assois à la table des Sepentard entourés se mes deux abrutis d'amis. Je sors ma baguette discrètement et quand Blaise commence à raconter ses blagues qui font la plupart du temps rire que lui, je lance mon sort et je me mets à rire.  
  
Oh! Bon sang! Ca fait du bien. Je ris tellement que j'en tombe du banc. Je sais que tout le monde me regarde mais je m'en fiche, ça n'a plus d'importance. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. J'ai l'impression que mon c?ur se comprime. L'air me manque et je n'en peux plus.  
  
Je me tiens le ventre. Je n'ai rein à faire de tout ce qui m'entoure et pourtant, je sens quelqu'un près de moi. J'ignore qui c'est et c'est à ce moment que OUCH! Ca me coupe totalement l'envie de rire. Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse faire ça. Mais c'est bien la réalité. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'embrasse et cette personne a les lèvres incroyablement douce.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux, que j'avais fermé tellement je riais et regarde la personne qui m'embrasse. POTTER????? La c'est sur, je suis maudit mais je dois tout de même avouer qu'il embrasse bien. Il profite d'un de mes moments d'inattention pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Hummmm!!!! Il est doué! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis? Argh! Je me laisse embrasser par mon pire enn. . .Oh! Hummm!!! J'arrive pas à résister, il est vraiment très doué. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand il se dégage de moi. Le con! Et moi aussi, je suis un imbécile de m'être laissé faire.  
  
Il me sourit. Ah! Je craque. Non! Non! Non! C'est juste le contre-coup. Je lui lance un regard noir qu'il prend avec un énorme sourire. Il a encore tout gâché. Je me relève sans un mot et constate que tout le monde est bouche-bée. Ca m'aurait fait plaisir de voir tout le monde ainsi, si ça avait été dans d'autres circonstance et surtout pour autre chose que ce qui vient de se passer.  
  
Je constate que Weasley s'est évanoui. Rogue a arrêté de respirer. Non! C'est pas juste, lui il va y arriver et pas moi. N'empêche, il a pris une belle teinte violette. Après une autre inspection, je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a pas que Weasley qui est évanoui. La moitié des filles l'est. Bon! C'est pas tout mais je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici.  
  
********  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, je me dirige vers le lac. Ca va être la bonne cette fois. J'en suis sur. J'ai pris un poids pour que je puisse être sur de rester au fond. J'entre dans l'eau et m'aperçois que j'ai oublié le poids. Je ressors de l'eau. Je l'attache à ma taille mais constate que je ne peux plus avancer.  
  
Je prends ma baguette et jette un sort pour que le poids soit moins lourd. J'entre enfin dans l'eau. Elle est vraiment gelée. Je m'éloigne le plus de bord jusqu'à n'avoir plus pieds. Le poids flotte sur l'eau. Je lève le sort et je me sens tout de suite, attiré vers le fond.  
  
J'ai les poumons qui me brûlent. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'habituer à la sensation de l'eau sur moi. La pression est forte et je me sens compressé, si bien que je tombe dans l'inconscience en m'enfonçant toujours dans les profondeurs du lac.  
  
********  
  
J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis mort? Je ne sais pas mais tout me semble étrange. Ma vue est brouillée puis s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure si bien que je m'aperçois qu'il y a quelque chose au-dessus de moi. Deux émeraudes qui me contemplent et un visage éclairé par les rayons argentés de la lune. On dirait un ange?  
  
-Drago?  
  
Cette voix, c'est. . .  
  
-C'est moi Harry.  
  
Harry? Il ne m'avait jamais appelé par mon prénom. Ca me fait bizarre mais aussi plaisir. Il a une façon différente par rapport aux autres de le dire ou c'est peut-être l'eau qui se trouve encore dans mes oreilles qui altère le son de sa voix.  
  
Harry me regarde inquiet. Je me demande pourquoi il fait cette tête. J'aurais pensé qu'il réagirait autrement. Je me sens remonté, la tête contre son torse, sa main caressant mes cheveux. Je me laisse faire, n'ayant aucune force pour le moment. En plus, j'au froid et je suis pris de tremblements qui n'échappent pas à mon sauveur.  
  
-Tu as froid? Me demande Harry.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Il me serre un peu plus dans ses bras. Je m'y sens étrangement bien. Je lève la tête et Harry me regarde en souriant. Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement. Je sens une douce chaleur agréable s'emparer de moi et cette fois, je lui réponds, pressant un peu plus mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'entrouvre mes lèvres et il y glisse sa langue. Un frisson me parcourt tout le corps à ce moment. Il explore chaque centimètre puis, je me décide à entrer dans son jeu.  
  
Nos langues jouent ensemble, se caressant l'une l'autre à la fois rapidement et lentement mais surtout tendrement. Nous arrêtons le baiser et je dois dire que tout ce qui se passe après me déstabilise. Il y a encore quelques heures, je voulais en finir avec ma vie mais là, je dois dire que j'aurais vraiment manqué quelque chose.  
  
-Alors, tu n'a plus d'autres envie. . .que moi? Avoue que tu ne peux pas me résister?  
  
Je me retire de son étreinte et je vois un sourire triomphant sur son visage. Je trouve qu'il commence un peu à prendre la grosse tête et en plus il se fout de ma gueule.  
  
-Alors toi, dis-je, tu vas le regretter.  
  
Ayant retrouvé toute mon énergie, je me mets à lui courir après qui lui avait senti le coup venir et s'était précipitamment levé pour s'éloigner le plus possible de moi.  
  
-Reviens ici Potter, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.  
  
Après quelques minutes de course interminable, je finis tout de même pas le rattraper et le plaque au sol, moi au-dessus, lui en dessous. J'aime beaucoup cette position, j'aime dominer.  
  
-Tu pensais pas m'échapper? Demandai-je.  
  
-Mais bien sur que non.  
  
Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ah! Mais il me tente.  
  
-Vous dérangez pas pour moi, dit une voix.  
  
Je relève la tête et Harry et moi, regardons l'intrus qui vient d'arriver près de nous. C'est Rogue. Rogue en petite tenue. [4] Harry et moi le regardons avec de gros yeux. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi il traîne dehors, en pleine nuit dans cette tenue. Rogue repart sans plus un mot. Et après cet intermède des plus étrange, je dirige mon regard vers le Gryffondor qui se trouve sous moi. N'empêche, j'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres.  
  
-Dis-moi Harry? Comment faisais-tu pour être toujours là quand il fallait?  
  
-Je te suivais.  
  
-Tu me. . . Mais pourquoi?  
  
-J'avais prévu de te draguer mais avec ton espèce d'obsession d'en finir avec ta vie, je n'ai pas put mettre mon plan à exécution.  
  
-Un plan?  
  
-Bah oui! Mais dans un sens, tout ce que tu as fait m'a permis d'en profiter 3 fois.  
  
-Non! 2 fois.  
  
-Non 3. Tu crois que j'ai fait comment pour que tu te réveille là?  
  
Je rougis légèrement. Il m'a embrassé pour me sauver. Mais en fait j'y pense ça fait pas 3.  
  
-Ca fait 4 fois et pas 3, dis-je.  
  
-Pourquoi 4?  
  
-Il y a eu celui d'après.  
  
-Celui là, il compte pas.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demandai-je étonné.  
  
-Tu étais consentant. C'était moins amusant.  
  
Je lui donne un coup sur la tête puis nous nous relevons et nous repartons main dans la main, nous dirigeant vers le château. En chemin nous croisons le professeur Rogue toujours en boxer. Je regarde Harry et celui-ci hausse les épaules.  
  
-Je crois qu'il faut pas chercher à comprendre, me dit-il.  
  
-Mouais, t'as raison.  
  
Nous repartons pour le château en sautillant comme des bienheureux. Nous arrivons presque vers la porte quand je me mets à parler.  
  
-Dis-moi Harry?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais réussi une de mes tentatives?  
  
-Je me serais tué ou j'aurais été draguer Rogue. J'avoue qu'il est bien foutu quand même.  
  
-QUOI? POTTER!!!!!  
  
Harry riant, prends ses jambes à son coup. Il a bien raison parce qu'il risque de ne pas survivre s'il me fait ça.  
  
-POTTER, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.  
  
FIN  
  
[1] Je sais, c'est une drôle d'idée mais c'est la première que j'ai eu en fait et je suis partie dans un drôle de scénario avec M.A.T mais je vous passe les détails.  
  
[2] Crabbe qui devient intelligent? Ca devient grave.  
  
[3] Je sais, c'est très bizarre comme concept mais bon. Je peux juste dire que ça ne fait pas du bien surtout quand ça se termine en crise de nerf.  
  
[4] Pour ceux/celles qui voudraient savoir, il est juste en boxer noir. On ne bave pas s'il vous plait.  
  
Et voilà, c'est fini. Ca a été plus long de recopier que de faire la fic. Ah! Le stress ça donne des idées. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait que ce soit bon ou mauvais?  
  
Drago: Tu me fais passer pour un suicidaire et un imbécile dans cette fic?  
  
Nicolina: Ouaip! Mais t'es pas le seul imbécile.  
  
Harry: Y'a moi aussi. Pourquoi j'arrête pas de lui sauver la vie?  
  
Nicolina: Bah! C'est ton côté Gryffondor et aussi parce que tu l'aimes et puis d'ailleurs tu as dis toi-même que tu voulais le draguer.  
  
Harry: Ah oui! C'est vrai.*saute sur Drago*  
  
Nicolina: Je vous passe les détails de ce qu'ils font et je veux pas de Oooooohhhh!!!!! Je vous connais. Alors d'autres réclamations?  
  
Severus: Moi! Je peux savoir ce que je fais en sous-vêtement dans le parc?  
  
Nicolina: Rien en fait, je voulais juste te voir dans cette tenue. Une sorte de fantasme. Mais je peux toujours faire une fic sur "Pourquoi le professeur de potion se promène à moitié nu dans Poudlard".  
  
Severus: Non! C'est pas nécessaire.  
  
Nicolina: Mmmm!!! Je verrais bien mais c'est pas impossible que je le fasse. Bon! Sur ce, je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas les reviews, s'il vous plait. Merci. ^_______^ 


End file.
